One Mixedup Christmas
by HelloMyNameIs-InsertNameHere
Summary: A short Deidara one-shot. Just a cute little Christmas story with the Akatsuki boys and our new Akatsuki OC. Hope you enjoy!


"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!!!!!!" a familiar squeal yelled in my ear. "Ugh, Tobi, go back to bed." I moaned. Waking up early was definitely _not_ one of my favorite things to do.

"But Mizu-Chan, IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!" Tobi screamed jumping up and down on my bed. I've been living here for over a month and you think a guy who came in every morning to tell me something random and got hit so hard he passed out for about an hour would learn not to do it again. But _no_, he just has to do it every morning.

"Tobi. Go. Back. To. Bed." I drawled using all the venom I could to make it clear it was still too early. "Did you get her up yet, Tobi?" came a monotone voice from the doorway. It still sounded sleepy but it was Sasori. "_Sasori!_ Why does he insisting on waking me up!" I whined to the red head while sitting up in my messy bed. "He woke us all up. It's Christmas. He's been running in circles screaming 'it's Christmas! It's Christmas! Presents! Missile toe! Eggnog!' since one o'clock in the morning." He told me. Tobi just continued to bounce up and down on my bed.

"What time is it now?" I asked straitening my blonde hair so it wasn't so messy. "1:30" was the reply. With a blank expression I turned to Tobi. He looked up at me. Tapping his index fingers together, he said "its Christmas morning Mizu-Chan…."

"TOBI YOU BAKA!" I screamed hitting him on the head. He jumped off and ran behind Sasori who had an anime vain sparking from his head.

Sighing in defeat I waved my hand in a dismissive way. "Fine, fine, just get out. I have a few things to do." I told them both. "Mizu-Chan didn't try to hurt Tobi! IT MUST REALLY BE THE CHRISTMAS SPIRIT!!!!" he said before running off down the hall to annoy the other Akatsuki members. Sasori waited until Tobi was out of sight. "You've been quiet lately. Not your usual self. What's going on?" he said, leaning against the door frame. Sitting back against the wall where the bed was propped up, I smirked at him. "Observant." I told him. But then my smile turned genuine. "This is one of my favorite holidays in the world. But I haven't celebrated it in years. I'm a little nervous. Silly, I know. But tell any one and you will need to sleep in an un-touchable lead box from now on" that brought the evil smirk back to my features.

"Sure, sure" he said and walked out, closing the door behind him. And with that, I got up off of my bed and walked over to the small bathroom. Closing and locking the door behind me I walked over to the mirror. 'Bed head isn't that bad' I thought, smoothing out my blonde hair. I then stepped over to the shower and turned it on.

Fast Forwarding

*~only to after the shower is completely over and your done in there~*

I straitened out my clothes (picture in the info ^-^) and stepped away from my closet. Well, er, it was mostly a smoothed out hole in the wall, but you get it! I walked over to my bed and pulled out a big cloth bag, bulging with random items inside. I peeked inside at the boxes wrapped in brightly colored paper and smiled slightly.

Hopefully, they wouldn't mind the gifts too much.

Giggling, I walked out of my room, shutting the door behind me. I walked down the long hallway until I was in the 'living room'. It was really just a carpeted room with a big couch near the kitchen. But now, it had a brightly decorated and lit tree in the middle of it. I stared in aw for a moment, still unable to get over the fact I would get to spend a holiday with friends.

I really had grown closer to them. They are the closest thing I've had to family in an extremely long time.

Every one was sitting around the room lounging, laughing and talking. I smiled and walked over to where Sasori was and winked. He chuckled lightly, "Well, you seem happy now." He stated. I nodded and put a finger to my lips and 'shushed' him, chuckling as I did this. I had become very close with Sasori over the past month. He had a calming aura and we had a common interest in art.

Speaking of art, Deidara walked over to us, smirking all the while, and stopped right in front of my relaxed figure.

"Yes, Deidara?" I asked. And, yes. I do like him. But I wouldn't tell anyone about it. He was the one who brought me to this organization. I had just moved to the Rock Village and a few days earlier, and then, there he was. Great story, I know. But hey, we don't all have amazing stories that involve risking your life to make it through a dark and spooky forest and over many traps and all that crap to get through life as a ninja. It mostly ends up like that but there are certain times they don't happen.

Anyways, him poking me in the cheek brought me out of my daze. "So what'ya get me for Christmas, un?" asked the taller blonde leaning over me. An unnoticeable blush crept over my cheeks but I ignored it. "You'll just have to wait and see. Now, if you do not remove your finger from my face in 2 seconds I will bite it off" I told him with a smirk.

He mock pouted and sighed in defeat; Then walked away to talk to some of the other Akatsuki members. "If you like him, why not tell him?" the monotone voice made me jump. I looked at him, feeling my face heat up. "What the hell are you talking about Sasori?" I asked him, regaining my composer quickly.

"Deidara," He said smirking. "You like Deidara." I looked at him questioningly. "Why do you-"but before I could finish my question, we were called together by leader-sama.

"Okay! Why don't we all gather around here," he gestered to the living room around the couch, "and give out our gifts!"

Mumbles flew around the room as we all made our way to the living room. Zetsu, Kakazu, Hadin, Itachi, Kisame, and Pein (a.k.a.: leader-sama) were all sitting on the couch. Tobi sat in front of the Christmas tree blabbering on about how he wanted to pass out the gifts to everyone. Sasori and I sat criss-cross on the floor and Deidara sat on the other side of Sasori spread out on his stomach, propping up his head with his hands.

"TOBI WANTS TO PASS OUT THE GIFTS! TOBI WILL DO IT! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" he yelled making some wince. He went to the tree and piled presents in his arms and began passing them out. We opened them up and laughed and joked around.

"Mizu-Chan, what's in the bag behind you?" Tobi asked sitting criss-cross across in front of me.

Looking behind me and then stood up; "My gifts for you all. I hope you all enjoy" I said a little too sweetly. Some laughed and exchanged glances, knowing they would be in for something strange. I smiled sweetly and opened my bag and began handing out presents.

"First, Leader-sama, here is your present!" I yelled holding a small red and black striped box out to him with a big bow on top. I smiled sweetly. He looked up at me, since I was now standing in front of him, and took it carefully. He looked at the gift and then back to me. I nodded and smiled, trying not to laugh. Calls from other members came for him to open the gift. Finally, with a sigh, he did. He unwrapped a plain black box. Eyeing it carefully, he lifted the lid to find a pair of pink, flower, nose rings.

A round of laughter came from the other members of the Akatsuki. He glared at me for a moment, and then began to laugh himself. "Don't you like them?" I asked with a fake pout. Still laughing, he shook his head. "You should put them on! I picked them out with you in mind!" I told him laughing. He glared through his laughter and other members joined me by calling out "Put them on! Put them on!" And finally, he got up and walked to the bathroom. Moments later, an unhappy Leader-sama walked out with pink flower nose rings on, causing another round of laughter to spread among the group.

Next, I walked over to Tobi. He was pretty cool; I did like hanging out with him, just not in the morning. He looked up at me from his spot on the floor and held out his hands.

Smiling, I gave him an orange and pink bag with blue ribbons. He tore threw it quickly and pulled out an orange paddle ball. On the back, it said 'Tobi' in big black letters.

He picked it up, testing it a few times, as I walked over to Zetsu. He cautiously looked up at me. I smiled warmly. I pulled out a red wrapped box and handed it to the cannibalistic Akatsuki member. After a moment of silent debate, he tore open the box and pulled out a green and pink box that on the front said, "Grow your own Venus Fly Trap". He deadpanned at it while everyone else cracked up.

"Moving on!" I called and skipped over to Kakazu, who was next on the list. Smiling, I pulled out a little card and handed it to him. He looked at it blankly for a moment before opening it. He pulled out a card that said "Happy Hanukkah!" on the front. When he opened it a gift card to WALMART fell onto his lap.

"How much is it for?" Kisame asked laughing. I thought for a moment and then snapped your fingers in remembrance. "Nothing!" I called out. Everyone stared at me and I looked back innocently. "What?"

"How'd you get the gift card for nothing?" Pein asked. "Well…..

FLASH BACK

_I __walked into the large WALMART and walked up to the counter. A teenager, who was no older than 16, looked up from behind a PEOPLE magazine. Looking at the counter I quickly spotted a blue gift card with a smiley face on it. "I'll take that." I said, picked it up and looked at it. "How much you want on it?" the teenager asked, popping her gum._

"Nothing." I told her. She sweatdroped and looked at your cloak suspiciously. "Well, okay, I'm leaving." And with that, I left the store and ran back to the base.

END FLASHBACK

"And that's how it all happened." I said smiling. Some laughed while others sweatdroped. I then went up to Hidan, one of the people I truly disliked, and smiled a sickly sweet smile. I reached into your bag and pulled out a small, square item wrapped in blue paper. It was about 2 centimeters thick.

"Oh fuck." Hidan said. "Just open it" some one called, most likely Deidara. So, he did. And when he did, he pulled out a Katy Perry CD labeled 'If you were gay'. "What the fuck is this fucking little piece of shit?!" he shouted. I just walked over to Itachi.

I pulled out a large red and black bag with black tissue paper covering what ever was inside. He sighed and tossed the tissue paper to the side and pulled out a large weasel plushy. His eye twitched slightly and I laughed but my laugh was drowned out by Kisame's laugh booming through the room.

After handing out the rest of the gifts (Kisame: a poster of 'Fish are friends, not food', Sasori: a monkey puppet, Deidara: a blow-up punching bag with Tobi's face on it), we all headed off on our separate ways for the day. Some hung out, some had missions, and some just decided to leave.

Fast Forward

*~to late at night~*

I walked back into my room and collapsed on my bed. I spent the day training with Kisame and exploring the near by forests.

Sitting up, I looked through the stash on my bed and realized I hadn't gotten a gift from Deidara. "Bastard, that's mean." I said quietly to my self. Even if it was just a gift, it stung a bit.

"Talking to yourself, un?" a new voice from the door made me jump and look that way. I glared at him and he just walked into my dark room. Whoops, forgot to put the lights on, silly me.

"I didn't get a gift from you. I feel insulted." I said mock hurt, even if it was partly real. Closing the door he walked over to stand in front of me. "Did I, yeah?" he asked smirking; his eyes smoldering. I felt the heat rush to my face. He pulled off his eye scope and tossed it aside and bent down to my level. "We'll just have to fix that, un." I let out a shaky breath. "What do you-"before I could finish the sentence, he cupped my face tightly between his cloth covered hands and smashed his soft lips against mine.

His hands slowly slid down my face, past my neck, and stopped at my shoulders. His grip tightened and he pushed us back so he was now straddling my hips. When he came up for air, we were breathing hard.

"Hope you'll like your Christmas present Mizu, un." He said and continued to kiss me.

I reached up to his face and pushed him back slightly, so I could look at him. "Deidara?" I said out of breath.

He smirked and grabbed my wrists with one hand and pinned them above my head. "Shh, un. You talk too much." He said and kissed down my jaw. He his other hand slowly slid down my chest and stopped at the bottom of my shirt. I moaned slightly telling him he had found my weak spot. He smirked and continued to nibble.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Tobi jumped in. We simply continued on with what we were doing. "SEMPAI!? SEMPAI IS DOING MIZU-CHAN!" He screamed at the top of his lungs making every other Akatsuki member come to find out for themselves. At this point Deidara was still on top of me but glaring at the door. "Oh! Deidara is going to get his fuck on!" Hidan said laughing. Sasori shook his head, "Took you two long enough." And they all started to walk away, closing the door so they wouldn't have to witness anything.

"I'll kill those baka's later." Deidara said sighing, and then he turned his attention back to me with a smirk. "Where were we, un?" he asked. "I think we were right here." I said crashing my lips against his.

"Best."

Kiss.

"Christmas."

Kiss.

"Ever." I said in between kisses.

And well, you can just image the rest.


End file.
